


Blessing in Disguise

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: Rey Kenobi's day isn't going so well. But after an accident, her life is about to change for the better.Word count: 1,087





	Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is loosely based on something that happened recently. I was shook, but I eventually felt that it was Damerey material. I am okay, and so is the girl that hit us.

"Thanks for joining me, Finn. It gets awkward when you're alone." Poe said as he pulled up to a red light. Finn looked over at Rose.

"No problem, Poe. We were getting bored anyway. There's nothing you can do in our apartment without getting the landlord angry." Poe laughed, remembering the day he went over and started playing his guitar in their room. He played too loud and the landlord had kicked him out.

"Yeah, she's a battle ax." Finn and Rose laughed before the truck suddenly lurched forward. Poe's eyes widened as he looked back at his friends. 

"Are you guys okay?" Finn and Rose looked over each other before they nodded back.

"Yea, we're good, you?" Poe nodded.

"Yea. Stay here." He undid his seatbelt and walked back to the car behind him.

He eyed the tailgate before he heard the car's door open, revealing the driver of the car. She was holding her hand up to her mouth and crying.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay? Is everyone else okay? I'm so sorry." Too many things ran out from between her lips for Poe to comprehend what she was saying, but she thought her English accent was adorable. Finn got out and waved the traffic by, glancing over at the driver. 

"Hey, hey, it's fine. You're fine, we're fine. Everyone's fine." He glanced behind the girl's Hyundai and saw a string of traffic arriving from the last stop light. He gently laid a hand on her arm. "Let's get out of the road before we get yelled at."

"Okay." The young woman sniffled, and it tore Poe apart to see her upset. Granted, he was always upset when someone else was, but something was different about her.

He got back in the truck and slowly drove to the nearest parking lot. He turned off his four-ways, which Rose had turned on for him. When they pulled in, Poe put the truck in park and grabbed his insurance information. He looked back at Finn and Rose.

"You guys stay in here where it's warm." Rose scoffed.

"Like there's anywhere we can go." Finn giggled.

"Yea. Well, maybe that ihop across the road." It was Rose's turn to laugh as Poe rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. You guys have the radio to yourself. Don't blow out the speakers." He closed the door and sighed, walking over to the young woman. It was then he finally saw the full extent of the damage.

Her car's hood was folded up in half, revealing the front of the engine. Plastic was missing from her headlights, but they were fully functional. It surprised him that the airbags hadn't gone off. He inhaled and went around the front of the car to her door. She already had her insurance info ready, and she started crying harder as he walked up. 

"Hey, it's fine. It wasn't your fault." Although it was, he didn't want to make it any worse by telling her to her face.

"Yes, it was. I'm just..." She broke down and put both her hands on her face. She eventually got calmed down enough to write her info down as Poe copied his. Poe tried sharing small talk, but she was too upset to speak back. Poe understood completely, for it had happened to him, but worse. He'd lost his mother in an accident when he was only eight.

"I'm sorry, it's just... my day so far..." She broke down again. "I lost my best friend in the hospital today and then this. I shouldn't have been driving." He couldn't take it anymore. He was looking over her info as she spoke, but he'd heard every word.

"Rey?" He stuffed the paper into his jeans and held his arms open. She shyly looked up at him and debated hugging a complete stranger. He WAS handsome, no doubt. In fact, she felt her cheeks redden as she took a closer look. She didn't see any threat in his warm, dark eyes, and there was a sympathetic look on his beautiful face.  _Wait, can faces be beautiful?_

She took the invitation and walked into his arms, putting her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he hugged her, letting her cry. He eventually laid his head on her chestnut hair and glanced at his truck. He saw Rose look away from the window quickly. His brow furrowed in confusion at the act, and he almost whined when he felt Rey pull away from him. 

"Sorry, I just have to call some people." Poe put his hands in his pocket and nodded, looking down at his feet. He wanted to wipe all her tears away, but he had to refrain. She WAS a stranger after all. 

"Yea. Maybe we can have a coffee tomorrow and talk over the damage and see what we can do to fix it."  _Did he just offer a complete stranger a date?_

Rey thought about it, sniffling again. She looked up at him as he offered a sympathetic smile on his lips.  _Those damn kissable, full, soft looking lips. He must be a blessing in disguise._

_Stop it, Kenobi._

"Sounds good, Mr. Dameron" If it was possible for his eyes to get any softer, they did just that. 

"Poe. Just Poe." She sniffled and went to get in her car when he stopped her.

"Uh, why don't I give you a ride home? If that's okay?" She stalled and looked at the ground. 

"Um, yea? Let me call a-"

"Tow truck? I know a good garage around here. Have you heard of Resistance Auto Shop? I work there and I know the owner. She'll make sure your car gets fixed." Rey nodded.

"Okay." 

They waited for only 15 minutes before the familiar truck pulled up.

"Hey, Poe!" Snap called. Poe smiled fully and waved back. 

"Make sure this car gets to the garage in one piece. I'll work on it on my next shift." Snap looked between the two humans and shrugged; he already knew what was going on. 

"Whatever you say, boss." He mock saluted and hooked the car up. They waited until he left with her car before he walked her to the black and orange truck. He opened the door for her and helped her in before he went to the driver's seat. Unbeknownst to him, Rose and Finn shared a knowing look in the backseat. By the time Rey's car was fixed a few days later, Finn owed Rose $20. 

 


End file.
